Bioterrorists (Resident Evil)
Bioterrorists 'are a type of terrorists in the ''Resident Evil ''franchise. They internationally release a Virus or other pathogen with malicious intent for it to proliferate, infect and kill any given number of people for it's qualities or provoke fear in a population to exert leverage or control or to create a political or ideological statement of which to express beliefs and impress them upon others. Known Bioterrorists *'Albert Wesker: 'With his hands in the involvement of many events, from the Mansion Incident to the fall of Umbrella Corporation, Wesker eventually sought support from TRICELL. With their help, Wesker brought about the infection of the people in Kijuju and attempted to spread the Uroboros Virus world-wide in hopes of ruling over everyone and everything. *'Alexia Ashford: 'Creator of the T-Veronica Virus, Alexia experimented on her father and herself with it. She was brought back by her brother, Alfred, after 15 years in cryostasis. With full control of the Virus, she intended to spread it throughout the world and rule as it's queen. *'Morpheus D. Duvall: 'Former Umbrella researcher and scapegoat, Duvall stole samples of the T-Virus and T+G Virus. He intended to hold the world hostage with the Viruses, and hijacked the cruiser line Spencer Rain where he spread the Virus. *'Frederic Downing: 'Downing is a former researcher for Umbrella, and used WilPharma to create vaccines for the T-Virus and G-Virus, necessary to sell them as weapons. He was responsible for the spread of the T-Virus at the Harvardville Airport. *'Miguel Grande: 'Grande was the President of the Republic of Bajirib. He was an avid supporter of bioterrorism and was a potential buyer for the T-Virus and G-Virus for Downing. *'Morgan Lansdale: 'As the founder of the Federal Bioterrorism Commission, Lansdale provided samples of the T-Abyss Virus to Jack Norman and his group, II Veltro, which led to the Terragrigia Panic. He employed the use of B.O.W.'s to try and eliminating the live evidence of the crime, and later betrayed Norman and II Veltro. *'Jack Norman: 'Norman led a group known as II Veltro, intent on spreading fear and terror through the world through the use of B.O.W.'s. With support and funding from Lansdale, Norman and his group caused the Terragrigia Panic and infections on the ship Queen Zenobia, Queen Semiramis and his own men on Queen Dido. *'Excella Gionne: 'With a deep infatuation with Wesker, Excella eventually sought a CEO position in TRICELL, who was funding Wesker. She personally helped Wesker create an army of Majini and was also personally responsible for administering the PG67A/W serum for Wesker, until she was betrayed. *'Ricardo Irving: 'An employee of TRICELL, Irving was heavily responsible for the black market sales of B.O.W.'s and viral samples. He also experimented with Type-3 Plaga on the Sodibaya and Ndipaya tribes in Kijuju. *'Jill Valentine (Brainwashed): 'After being experimented on by Wesker and brought under his control, Jill was forced to support Excella, Irving and Wesker in the Kijuju Automous Zone Incident. She was responsible for infecting at least one villager with Uroboros Virus under orders, as well as giving Irving a Dominant Species Plaga to use to kill Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine. *'Alex Wesker: 'Former Umbrella researcher who betrayed Oswell E. Spencer and appropriated funds and resources for her own experiments in immortality and fear using the T-Phobos Virus. Alex listed a help from Neil Fisher to determine the perfect candidate to which she would transfer her memories and be "reborn". *'Svetlana Belikova: 'Belikova is the former President of the Eastern Slav Republic. Using anti-terrorism as an excuse, she was breeding Dominant Species Plagas in a secret laboratory beneath the city and eventually released a series of Tyrants to dispatch of Leon S. Kennedy and Alexander Kozachenko. *'Carla Radames: 'After being forcibly experimented on with her own creation, the C-Virus, Carla spread the Virus through the Marhawa Academy in Singapore, as well as Edonia, Eastern Europe and Lanshiang, China. She created a B.O.W. known as HAOS, that would be able to disperse her C-Virus world-wide at an alarming rate. Carla's ultimate goal is to throw the world into complete chaos and anarchy, where she could proclaim herself as the queen of the new world. *'Derek C. Simmons: 'Head of The Family, Simmons sanctioned not only the destruction of Raccoon City to hide evidence of the U.S. Government's involvement with Umbrella, but also spread the C-Virus in Tall Oaks to prevent U.S. President Adam Benford from revealing the truth. In the end, Simmons was betrayed by her very own "Ada Wong". Known Bioterrorist Organizations *'II Veltro: ' *'TRICELL: *'The Family:' *'Neo Umbrella:' Known Bioterror Agents *'Progenitor Virus:' *'G-Virus:' *'T-Virus:' *'T-Abyss Virus:' *'T-Phobos Virus:' *'Plaga Type 2:' *'Plaga Type 3:' Lists of Bioterrorism Incidents *'North America:' *'South America:' *'Eurasia:' *'Oceania:' *'Africa:' *'Unknown:' Category:Resident Evil Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Terrorists Category:Plague Bringers